Guilty Innocence
by angelrider13
Summary: Innocent until proven guilty. Or is it guilty until proven innocent? When there is a murder, the blood has to be on someone's hands. Ichihime Warning: AU and characters are probably OOC. Rated T for safety.


**I'm not really and huge Ichime fan, but my sister is, so this is for her. Enjoy sis! ^^**

Guilty Innocence

_"The King is dead! Murdered!"_

_"Find the assassin!"  
_

_ "Seize her!"_

_ "I didn't do it! I swear, it wasn't me!"_

_ "Liar!"_

A young man released a frustrated growl and ran a hand through his cropped hair as the past week's events played over and over in his head. He was tall with a well-muscled build, his skin a light tan, his hair bright orange. He was young, perhaps in his early twenties, but he appeared to have aged fifty years. His father was dead, murdered, and he, the sole child of the monarch, was now king. He wasn't ready for this. He couldn't lead a country!

A flash of lightning and a crash of thunder shook the young prince from his thoughts. He leaned forward and pressed his face to the cool glass of the window he stood in front of, his sharp, brown eyes warily watching the rain that fell from the sky as if the very heavens were mourning the loss of a king, the loss of a father. His father he reminded himself. His fists clenched and unclenched as he struggled to keep his frustration under control. When he finally managed to reign in his emotions, he pushed off the window and turned to leave the room. He couldn't take it anymore! These pompous advisors and arrogant nobles sought to "comfort" him in his time of need. More like they wanted a special place in his court; as if he would speak to those fools by choice. There was only ever one person he had ever felt he could talk to.

He strode down the almost empty halls of the castle, his determination obvious in the way he held himself, his face expressionless, but regal. The few servants that were up at this late hour bowed with a quick "Your Majesty" before scurrying off. The guards he passed nodded their heads in respect, but remained at attention. When he reached the large wooden doors that were the last obstacle between him and his destination, he paused. He took a deep breath, his resolve wavering for a brief second before he pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

"Yer Majesty!" one of the guards exclaimed, surprise clearly shown on his face. "What brings ye ta such a place this hour o' the night?"

The prince turned to the guard and spoke in a commanding voice, "I wish to speak with the girl. Alone."

"But Yer Majesty," another of the guards began, his uncertainty causing his voice to waver, "We been given specific instructions not ta let anyone –"

"Are you denying a direct order from your new king?" the royal asked, fixing the guard with an icy glare. The guard flinched and looked away. The first guard quickly stepped forward.

"Of course not, Yer Majesty." He said. "We're just concerned for yer well bein'. After all, she's the one who –"

"I'm well aware of that!" the prince snapped, cutting him off. "I am well aware of the possible consequences. But I have given an order and I expect it to be followed." Slowly, the guards nodded.

"Very well, Yer Majesty." was all the first guard said before he turned and led the prince down a poorly lit hall. He unlocked a door and gestured the prince inside. The prince nodded his thanks before ordering the guard back to the other end of the hall. He looked around the room, slightly appalled by its condition. The room was filthy, the walls bare except for the two torches that were the only light source in the poorly lit room. The right wall had cold, metal bars that stood ridged in front of a shadowed cell. He saw a figure curled in the corner, as if trying to hide from the minuscule amount of light. The figure was obviously female and she was dressed in a long sleeve navy blue dress that reached down to her ankles, the traditional garb of a palace maid. Her long, copper-orange hair was swept to the side, allowing him to see her thin neck and small shoulders. He stepped forward and gripped one of the bars in his hand.

"Orihime."

The girl's head jerked up and startled amethyst-gray eyes peered up at him. She pulled herself off the floor. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo's grip on the bar tightened. Here she was. The only person he could ever talk to. The girl he had known since childhood. His closest friend. And the one who killed his father. A hand curling around his pulled him from his thoughts and he found himself looking into Orihime's fearful, pleading eyes.

"I didn't do it, Ichigo, I swear. I was nowhere near where the found the King's…body," Orihime's voice faltered, Ichigo wincing at her choice of words, before rushing on, "You know me, Ichigo. I wouldn't do this, not to him. Not to you." Tears started streaming down the girl's face and a muffled sob escaped her throat as she bowed her head. He slowly reached through the bars and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him as he wiped away her tears.

"I know, Orihime," he said softly. Her eyes widened. "I had someone look into it. I know that you were returning from a visit to your mother's the night my father was…discovered." Orihime seemed to relax some, but the fear remained in her eyes. She squeezed his hand, knowing what was coming next. "Someone framed you."

"Which means someone in the castle is a traitor." Orihime whispered. Ichigo nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"First, I'm going to get you out of here," he replied.

"What? Ichigo, are you crazy? They'll think we're plotting!" Orihime flinched as Ichigo tightened his hold on her hand and fixed her with a cold glare.

"I'm not letting you be killed for a crime you didn't commit." Ichigo pulled her closer to the bars and gave a quick kiss on the forehead before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Orihime brought a hand to her forehead, her skin still tingling from the contact, a light blush staining her cheeks.

* * *

Hours later, two cloaked figures left the palace through the servant's gate, one riding a charcoal black mare, the other leading the mare by the reigns on foot. When they were a good distance from the palace, the figure on the horse turned to speak to the other.

"Are you sure about this?" a female voice came from under the hood. The other figure nodded. The female slid out of the saddle, landing with a soft thud, and faced her companion. "I don't know, Ichigo."

Ichigo chuckled. "You worry too much, Orihime. If anyone walks into your cell, they'll only see guards passed out from too much drink." Orihime frowned at his overconfidence. She wasn't so sure. She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Will I ever be able to come back?" she asked, her voice barely audible. Ichigo became solemn as he pulled his friend into a tight embrace.

"Someday." He whispered into her ear.

"How will I know when?" she asked. He pulled back and showed her a letter, tucking it into her cloak.

"The letter will tell you where to go," he explained, bring a hand up to brush her cheek, "Stay there. I will come for you when the time is right."

"And until then?"

Ichigo leaned in and kissed her, Orihime's eyes widening in surprise as he did so. Before she could even react, he pulled away. "Until then, be patient and wait, as I will wait for you." She nodded as he embraced her again, holding her tightly. He kissed her one last time, allowing her to respond this time, before helping her back onto the mare. With one last glance at him, Orihime kicked the horse into a gallop, disappearing under the darkness of night. Ichigo stared after her for what seemed like hours, lost in thought. He suddenly nodded, as if he had decided on something important.

"I will clear your name, Orihime, I swear it," he whispered to the night sky, the full, silver moon and twinkling stars the only witnesses to his vow. Silently, he turned and began his trek back to the castle, thoughts of how to prove the innocence of the guilty swirling in his head.

**I hope you enjoyed it! It was actually a writing assignment for school. It turned out good, so I decided to turn it into a fanfic. :3**

**Thoughts? Feelings? Tell me please! ^^**


End file.
